Talk:Tiger
Alright. Now we are talking. I'm still hoping for a gorilla or a polar bear. *wishes really hard* --Gares Redstorm 23:37, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Heh. My tiger just becamse a playful. How sweet! — Stabber 23:38, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Polar bears would be cool. I had a question... I am really looking forward to my Assassin/Ranger having a tiger, but where are the white ones? I didn't come across any. ::Kurzick side. | Chuiu 18:57, 23 April 2006 (CDT) Charming the level 15 Best to start in Boreas Seabed, and just stay left when you come out to get to the Yeti's. I noticed I could charm one the first time I went there, but wasn't prepared to charm (unsurprisingly). I setup my skills, and then it took me about 15 tries to get the spawns and Yeti-charming to happen correctly. I was using henchmen, also, and it's very important that you get them killed before charming (even a level 15 tiger doesn't last long against any level 20 hench). Easier with humans, of course, but tough on humans to one or two dozen times. For these reasons, you may want to just take survival skills (running, healing, etc.). A full compliment henchmen usually have not a lot of problem killing the necessary enemies (even if you aren't helping much), and then you can go aggro crazy and let them get killed. --JoDiamonds 11:20, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Hmm what happened to the reply button? Anyway wanted to add not to kill the lvl 3 crane they tame... the Yeti ran back and charmed the elder tiger after that. --Bzzhuh 4:20, 16 Dec 2006 (CDT) Charming the Elder White Tiger That's nice, but what everyone wants is the White Tiger, right? 1. Form a party of Heroes and Henchman at Jade Flats (Kurzick). Ranger hero with Choking Gas would be good. 2. Head out to Melandru's Hope. 3. Stop at the top of the chute. You should be able to look down at the road on the other side of the creek. You can do any skills that you need here. 4. To the left of the bottom of the chute, the road juts out. There is a rock just behind that. Place your hero's flag there. You want your 'friends' to be right where Salke Fur Friend spawns. You stay on top of the chute. 5. You will see your heroes disappear from sight and their names turn dim. 6. Wait until they have had plenty of time to get to the right spot. 7. Head down the chute holding the key down. If you hold the key down, you will notice that as soon as you are able to see your heroes and henchman, the red guys will spawn. Knowing exactly where they spawn will you get the location for the flag correct in the future. 8. As soon as you see the Slake Fur Friend, click on him. This means your party will attack him. Hopefully they will be able to keep him busy. 9. Keep running into the battle and join in attacking Salke Fur Friend, until he is dead. Hopefully he didn't have time to tame the Elder White Tiger. 10. Run away with your Heroes and Henchman and lure the other guys over until your enemies are dead. They really aren't a problem to kill. 11. Set your flag far away from the Elder White Tiger to move the Heroes and Henchman. 12. Tame the White Tiger. ::This trick works on other 15 lvl animals too. Like those Elder Cranes and Elder Tigers in Pongmei Valley. Go check where the animal you chose spawns and rezone with full team (heroes+henchmen). Right after zoning, open your Mission Map and use it to flag your team to where your desirable animal is. At this point, wait for your team to run to the flag (it can take some time). When you think your team is there, go there yourself. When your team members' names turn white again, they should soon start fighting the mobs surrounding the animal. In most cases those mobs will concentrate on fighting your team instead of taming the animal, so the animal is there waiting to get charmed and there's your chance of getting it. (Sometimes the "free" animal will trigger the Traps set by the surrounding Rangers and you will miss your chance to charm it. Don't worry, just rezone and retry.) -- Aozora 15:28, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Damage Type Tigers I have reason to believe have Slashing dmg. Due to the fact of their claw attack moving in a sweeping motion. :jittes also have a sweeping animation, being swords, but they still deal blunt damage....82.36.244.186 10:55, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's because jittes are... blunt... --Gimmethegepgun 11:01, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Some ridiculously sharp hammers still do blunt damage. My point being, using this kind of logic to determine damage type in GW is pointless. -- 03:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Level(s) I believe it is "5, 15". It's most definately *not* "3...20". --50x19px user:Zerris 07:56, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Doesn't your Assassin 'Cute and Innocent' not have a lv 20 Dire Tiger? And if you walk out of Shing Jea Monastery, into Sunqua Vale, have a look for the level 3 Tigers, ready and waiting to be charmed Magua 15:42, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Where are these lvl 20 charmable Tigers though? --'Snograt' talk here 15:57, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :You can't charm them at level 20, but they can be level 20 hence why someone put the 3..20 level. Although I do agree this isn't in keeping with other charmable animal descriptions, and should probably be changed? 3...15 anyone?Magua 14:50, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::And what prevents you from death leveling animals and other mobs ? -- Aozora 15:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Attack animation? I'm death-leveling a dire tiger in Sunqua Vale and the damage numbers and his attacks seem off - I don't take damage until he's halfway through the wait time for his next attack (i.e. attack, damage, attack, damage, all with an equal amount of time between them). I've been laggy today, though, so maybe it's just me - can anyone check? --Armond Warblade (logged out) 13:19, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Course, I just pinged my health and it took about two seconds to tell me. --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:32, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Need to know sorry this hs nothing to do with tiger it was most recent chat, how can i get a factions character over to NF? :Heh, just take the quest Sunspears in Cantha from Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng Center. --'Snograt' talk here 15:56, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::..lol that is just weird. -- Xeon 15:38, 18 June 2007 (CDT) HoM Does the white tiger count as a separate animal companion from the tiger? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 15:10, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Animal companions are all represented by 1 "animal companion" statue, with the exception of special pets such as the black widow, phoenix, and black moa. Tain 14:24, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Tiger Growing ? I was playing with my ranger lately and since the update to Faction pet I was wondering how big the Tiger turn out to be at level 20. Does anybody successfully made one grow or does it work on this one cause I leveled my pet but never ressurected him when he died and now at lvl 16 he's still as big at the lvl 3 tamable one outside Zen Daijun outpost. Maybe I did it wrong and I should always rez my pet as soon as he died so he can level while he's alive so that will make him grow ? --Infernal Aura 05:25, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::There was an update that fixed that... heh, I forget the dates, something like September 18th, either way it happened in september which fixed all EOTN and factions pets so that both pets in the 2 campaigns who were tamed both before and after the update grow as do their NF and proph counterparts. Awkward Luckily they are tamable That sounds kinda odd, or is it just me? I don't mean wrong but...why's it there?-->Suicidal Tendencie 18:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Another Location. I added another location to charm a level 5 White Tiger, just outside Lutgardis Conservatory in Melandru's Hope. GW-Dragonrider 00:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC)